


i told you so

by casscainwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd dies, Latino Jason Todd, Sad Ending, im sorry, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne
Summary: Three "I told you so" moments with Bruce and Jason.*give it a shot bro, i can't write summaries for crap*
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. 1. 'i told you so' (funny)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for giving it a shot lol

"Hey Bruce?" Jason mumbled

"Jaylad?" Bruce replied. He pushed some stacks of paper, a laptop, and a bunch of pens away from himself. "What's up?"

"Can I try out that new burger place that opened, Grubber Hub, after school?"

"I wouldn't recommend it but sure." Bruce grimaced.

"Why not? My friends said it was good."

Bruce paused, "Their burgers aren't the best and their service is just, uhm, yeah. But, uh, if you want, you can go with your friends?" Bruce offered.

Jason grinned up at him, "Maybe it's because you're an old man. The place seems pretty good, B." Bruce made a mock offended sound, grabbed Jason by his waist, and pulled him towards his chest.

"You take that back!" Bruce demanded as he started tickling Jason.

Bruce was sitting in his office when Jason walked it, or well, threw himself through the open doorway ten hours later.

"B! You were right, that place sucks as-, crap." Jason pouted.

Bruce laughed, "I told you so Jaybird. How about we eat at Batbuger after patrol?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd, I'd like that, B."


	2. 2. i told you so (angry)

Jason kept his gaze firmly focused on the floor and was determined to do so until he was dismissed. That was, until he heard Bruce angrily call out his name. He turned his head up to look at his mentor but couldn’t bear to face his disappointed look, so he returned his gaze back to the ground. 

“How could you do something so careless like that?!” Bruce shouted. “You know we don’t do things like that.” 

He started trying to distract himself by counting the cracks in the floor. He was on 23 when Bruce asked him a question.

“What happened when you broke the window into the room?” Bruce questioned.

“They had a bomb.” Jason murmured.

“And do you know what would have happened to you if I didn’t come? Bruce demanded.

“I would’ve died.” He whispered, blinking tears out of his eyes. 

“I've told you so and-”  
Jason let Bruce’s voice fade out as he tried not to have a panic attack, lest Bruce think he was faking it like all the other adults did. He didn’t know why he was so weak, always having a panic attack whenever someone he trusted or cared about got angry at him. This was why he tried not to get close to people. 

He didn’t notice Bruce kneel down in front of him until Bruce lifted his chin and wiped away his tears. 

“I’m sorry, Jason. But you need to know not to be so impulsive. I don’t need to lose you.” Bruce whispered. The either was left unsaid but thy both knew it was there. 

Bruce kissed his forehead and picked him up. Jason left out a little yelp of surprise as Bruce grinned. 

“C’mon Jaylad, what do you think about hot cocoa and cookies?”


	3. 3. i told you so (heartbroken)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this :)

"No no no no no, please no-" Bruce cried as he stumbled towards the warehouse, or what used to be a warehouse.

Tears started streaming down his face when he realized he had been too late. 

He stopped when he recognized his child's body halfway underneath some broken wooden planks. 

Bruce rushed over and threw the wood away from Jason's body. 

He fell on his knees and gingerly picked up his body. The skin was cold and blood, but that didn't matter to Bruce, he wrapped Jason's body in a hug and cried. Cried for his baby bird who he would never see smile, who he would never see laugh, who he could never hug again. 

"Oh Jay," Bruce whispered, "I told you, I told you she couldn't be trusted, my little jaybird."

____________________________________________________________________________

_"I don’t know, Jay. Seems pretty sketchy to me.” Bruce commented as a frown._

_“C’mon B, pleasee.” Jason pouted._

_"I don't exactly trust her,"Bruce added, "Considering the fact I've never met her before. I don't want you to go meet her alone."_

_"I'd love for you to go with me, Bruce," Jason said, he paused to chew on his bottom lip, "But she said she's only meet me by myself."_

_"See, the fact that she wants you go to alone, is weird." Bruce pointed out._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry baby boy," Bruce murmured as he worked on a sheet of metal. He still had dried blood on his suit, still had rips, but what mattered more to him was getting the plaque done for his son.

Bruce let out a sob as he finished his work and fastened it on the bottom of a case.

He knelt at the bottom of the case for thirty minutes, whispering.

"I'm sorry for everything, baby boy...I regret ever getting you started in the line of work."

Bruce slowly walked away from the case with tears running down his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rest In Peace_

_Jason Peter Todd-Wayne_

_A Good Soldier_

_Beloved Brother and Son_

_Forever Loved & Remembered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this was my first time writing a death scene/sad scene, i don't think i'm very good at it

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post i saw on tumblr
> 
> "Write 3 “I told you so” moments, one joking, one angry, and one heartbroken."
> 
> I saw it and was like, I have to write a story about that with Bruce and Jason. 
> 
> https://thewritersline.tumblr.com/post/615140582116966400/write-3-i-told-you-so-moments-one-joking-one


End file.
